space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 23
Sharing the Herring We resumed the action deep in the Lizardman lair with comfortable 2:1 odds. However, our initial confidence quickly turned to trepidation after we failed to fell either of our foes in the first round and we could hear more on the way. Mei Linn took a brutal beating and was near death ("2DC away from death") but Roq's investment in defensive action soon paid off with nearly insurmountable RF protecting her from surprisingly potent DR, Poison, and Bleed attacks. Eva lead the retreat while Roq took her sweet time due, at least in part, to her new-found defensive prowess. Eventually though, we all rallied and fled for the safe zone of the mine, covered up the secret entrance, and resumed our duties. Polina and the crew had some questions about where we went Eva insisted on telling them the truth (most of it, anyway) so we spilled the beans on the Lizards but kept the story away from 'lizard men' as to not terrify people unnecessarily. Katya helped smooth things over - mostly because she wanted the shift to be productive to keep on track with the plan to get promoted to yard duty. A natural 20 beguile even allowed us to take an extra yard shift! Hooray for hotness! We spent the next few days on mine duty tracking the Lizard men (who might be a bit riled up) and warning our workers to avoid the areas where they were active. At one point, we noticed a cloaked thing watching us in the mine. Eva, with her Probe knowledge, guessed it was a cloaked probe which Katya verified by tracking it back to the barracks and confirming that it was a 'spider boob bot'. Bolstered by this knowledge, Eva resumed her efforts to complete "Boris the spider bot" as her way of introduction to Commander "probe queen" Prokorov. Also, the doctors continued to scan each shift. It's unclear exactly what they're looking for but its likely related to the elder dust somehow. We found out that magic-sensitive people are susceptible to its effects and tend to get sick when exposed. Mei Linn didn't seem too concerned, though, so nobody else was either. Meanwhile, Katya continued her efforts to get the shift promoted. Her subtle sabotage efforts feel near bearing fruit with 3 successful blokcs and 1 fail. Perhaps one more costly mistake by Shift A will see bear some fruit? Katya also spent time leveraging her Military Intelligence to improve the efficiency of our shift. Thanks to this and Eva's 'food for the downtrodden' program we had shift C and D working better together and more efficiently than ever. In fact, our efforts were noticed by Commander Barishnikov himself! Katya bumped into him and Sub-Commander Danika during a shift. He commented that he approved of our military efficiency and seemed to approve of Katya's 'assets'. Katya took advantage of the opportunity to ingratiate our shift with the Commander while mentioning that other shifts were having trouble. Danika picked up on the moment and jumped in to add weight to the story about Shift A's incompetence. The plan is coming together! On the last day, we had an accident in the mines. Most of us were ok due to 'being so hot' but poor Mei Linn was not so lucky. She had been riding the 'ethnic' angle for a while but it ultimately came back to bite her. Quick action by Eva and Roq, our party doctors, almost did her in entirely when they both failed their checks. Luckily, Katy was nearby and stabilized her enough to avoid bleeding to death. In a canny move that establishes her as the true Rogue of the party, Mei Linn then manged to convert her grievous wound into an extra block of training in the mine. She trained while the doctor's tended her broken leg and Katya used her military intelligence to have the shift provide cover so they would not be missed. Also of note: The witch twins got closer than ever before. Katya noticed that their eyes were reminiscent of the Lizards in that they were not human and seemed preternaturally watchful. Creepy shit. They also hand-delivered (suspicious?) a care package from Lieselotte to Eva. It contained a bottle of vodka and some pickled herring. Eva, characteristically charitable, shared the herring (title reference) with the shift which we took advantage of to make it a bonding moment for everyone. Eva also got a letter with some references to 'blueberry farming' which seemed like a code for something - either that or an inside joke between lovers. Eva set up a meeting with the male doctor's assitant, to disscuss 'product'. We should try to take advantage of the opportunity to undermine his opperation so that we can more easily influence the male doctor. That's all this logger recalls of an eventful session in the Gulag. More Gulag action next week. Rewards 11 Generic Points 1 Combat Katya 4 Mystic and 1 Bennie Category:Soviet